


Kon Totally Knows First Aid.

by RaspberryBrain



Series: Never Crush on a Luthor [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Kon-El, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dimension Travel, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, Light Masochism, M/M, Temperature Play, Time Travel, Top Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryBrain/pseuds/RaspberryBrain
Summary: “Shit — I’m sorry…”“It’s fine.” Red Robin’s voice was all breathy and hot in a way Kon felt down his body. His face was just a little bit pink, not crazy red like Kon’s got. “I’m into it.”“Huh?” Kon’s eyes snapped up from Red Robin’s lips.“Pain. I like it.”“Oh.”I took the smut out of Me, Myself, and That Stranger (ch 7) so I could keep it a Teen rating. It’s still always there if you want the plotᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ





	Kon Totally Knows First Aid.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re new to this series:
> 
> Cannon Red Robin had a little time travel incident. He is now effectively in another dimension and a few years in the past. Kon does not know who he is. Red Robin also changed to a domino instead of a cowl and I'm very impressed with myself for giving in-story reasons that could totally not be for making out.
> 
> I think I may have some pacing and tension problems here since it’s just full on smut for 11 pages. If you notice any places/ways this can be improved on I'd love to hear about them. Thanks!
> 
> Warnings: 
> 
> Graphic injuries unrelated to the mild masochism. The last chapter also got some discomfort from a reader or two about the identity issues and non-optimal coping mechanisms. They’re going to talk about all that stuff, but they haven’t yet.

There was a little sound. Kon didn’t register it at first, but his hand had tightened around Red Robin’s, pushing the edges of the capsule into his palm. “Shit –“ Kon broke off the kiss and brought Red Robin’s hand up to assess the damage. “I’m sorry, man. I forgot…” about the Kryptonite. Again. The Darwin Awards should be calling any minute.

 

“It’s fine.” Red Robin’s voice was all breathy and hot in a way Kon felt all down his body. His face was just a little bit pink, not crazy red like Kon’s got. “I’m into it.”

 

“Huh?” Kon’s eyes snapped up from Red Robin’s lips.

 

“Pain. I like it.”

 

“Oh.” Kon’s voice was probably kind of breathy too. “That’s…” not completely unfitting for a ninja-vigilante type dude. Kon squeezed his hand around Red Robin’s. “Awesome.” He was going to have to bite those gorgeous lips red.

 

Red Robin stopped him with his free hand between them when Kon leaned in. “We should probably put the thing that can kill you somewhere else first though.” Oh. Yeah. Kon took the capsule and tossed it in the drawer with the bullet spatula (so he’d find it again even if he didn’t remember this time. See? He could think ahead sometimes). He grabbed Red Robin around the waist, pulling their bodies back together.

 

“We’ll have to – “ Kon kissed him. It was just a little touch, but Red Robin put a hand in his hair, turning Kon’s head to make it deeper, to lick inside when Kon opened his mouth. The guy liked pain but he was no submissive. “Later…” He muttered against Kon’s lips. Kon moved to kiss his jaw, his neck, grazing skin with teeth. “It’s enough for now. _Ko-_ “ Red Robin sucked a sharp breath through his teeth. Kon pulled back, looking at the raised pink marks he’d been making on Red Robin’s skin. 

 

“Sorry. Again.” He winced. “I don’t really… can you tell me how much pain is good?”

 

Red Robin leaned against him, probably with all his weight. “Yeah… I have an equation for it.” Kon laughed. “I’ll show you for next time.”

 

“Wait, you actually did math for sex?” And did he say ‘next time’?

 

Kon felt Red Robin’s smile against his neck. “What can I say? Algebra makes me hot.” And Kon was so not going to be able to get that out of his head during tutoring Monday. He wondered what kind of face Tim would make if he repeated that to him. “You’re doing pretty well without it though.” Red Robin did a little rocking thing with his hips and Kon realized that he was seriously hard. “Just don’t break skin, and be careful of my ribs.”

 

“Ribs?” 

 

“I’ve got a few bruises healing up.”

 

“Do you need an ice pack or something?” They could still make out with an ice pack. Totally. Kon wiggled his eyebrows “You’re probably gonna have to lose the shirt if we’re doing first aid.”

 

Red Robin did something under his mask, probably raised an eyebrow, it was very intimidating except for his boner poking Kon in the hip. “I really don’t need it.”

 

“Really?” Kon pouted. “I was starting to get into the idea of playing nurse.”

 

“Hm…” Red Robin looked him up and down, or made the appearance of it. They were still flush with each other. “Only if the nurse pulls my hair while I blow him.”

 

Kon swallowed. “That can be arranged. Doesn’t really fit the theme, but…”

 

Red Robin went to his knees in front of Kon. “And if I get what I want first.”

 

“Dude, who says ‘no’ to a blowjob,” Red Robin slid a finger into each side of Kon’s lose waistband making sure to drag the calloused pads of his thumbs along Kon’s skin. “…from… a…” Kon didn’t have any callouses himself. Every inch of his skin was strong enough that it couldn’t be abraded by anything on earth, and thus it was still clone-baby smooth. “…a sexy ninja… oh…” Human hands always felt different on Kon’s skin than his own did. Red Robin’s hand on his cock was the epitome of that difference. He’d licked himself, palm to fingertip. It wasn’t real lube, but it was just enough to make the slide over skin easier. His grip was just right, with more pressure than any of the people Kon had been with before. No one got that right on the first try. 

 

Kon groaned when Red Robin took the head into his mouth, just touching his soft, beautiful tongue to the tip and then backing away. He looked up at Kon, eyes sharp under that mask. “Hair.” Kon complied, wrapping his knuckles in the strands at the base of Red Robin’s head. Red Robin sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. In the moment before Kon’s mind was obliterated by the soft pressure of Red Robin’s lips around his cock, Kon wondered if Tim would ever grow his hair like this.

 

It didn’t take long for him to come. He’d been blue balled for months, never really getting what he wanted in his sparse alone time, and Red Robin would definitely have been in his top five experiences before that. Scratch that. Top three… Maybe top one. He could deep throat better than Kon (the _invulnerable one_ ) could. The hand that wasn’t around the base of Kon’s cock had wondered over his thigh to the round of ass, caressing then just holding. It seemed to be the least careful, purposeful thing the guy did. Kon counted that as an interesting and wonderful discovery. Another one, was that Red Robin didn’t swallow, not precisely. When Kon warned him, he pulled back just far enough for come to drip over his lips, and chin, and those scarred, beautiful fingers. Then, he licked it up, eyes on Kon’s face the entire time. 

 

Kon slid down the cabinets he’d been leaning on, not super gracefully, but he’d just come his brains out. Give him a break. He let his knees spread around Red Robin to straddle him. Those hands came back up to his ass, to his back under the shirt he was somehow still wearing. Kon bent forward to suck on Red Robin’s lips and taste himself. He made sure to get his hand back in Red Robin’s hair and pull to hear another one of those sighs.

 

“Can you take your shirt off?” Red Robin sort of deflated at that. It did not feel good to see. “Or… not. Do you not want to?” Kon didn’t think he’d ever met someone who’d wanted his cock in their mouth but _didn’t_ want to get naked. This was not a situation he’d been prepared for. He probably should get out of the guy’s lap…

 

“I do, but…”

 

“It’s okay if you don’t!” Kon floated back with his TTK and started awkwardly pulling his clothes back into place.

 

Red Robin put a warm hand on his knee. “I _do_. I want to do everything and anything you can think of.” He smiled like he had before, at the warehouse. Kon wondered if the sadness at the edges had been there then too. “I’m just not looking forward to your expression when you see my scars.”

 

Kon furrowed his brow. He supposed there could be worse marks under his clothes, deeper, more discolored ones that whoever stitched him up hadn’t been as careful to hide, but… “You know you’re stupidly hot, right?” Red Robin made a surprised little sound. “No, seriously! Like, your face is gorgeous, and your hair is all soft and nice, but without knowing any of that, without even seeing what general shape you were under that cape, you’re super hot. You took down like, twenty goons at that warehouse and you made it look easy. I _have_ super-speed and you still move faster than I could think. You’re seriously, stupidly sexy and I can’t imagine scars taking away from that.” On top of it all, he was ridiculously _cute_ too. Kon wasn’t going to say that out loud though.

 

Red Robin swallowed. He looked down and started pulling up his shirt.

 

“Oh shit!” 

 

Red Robin looked at Kon reproachfully and dropped the hem of his shirt. There _were_ scars. They _were_ worse than the ones on his face and hands. Some of them were sort of terrifying, but they weren’t what surprised Kon. He pulled the shirt back up, staring at Red Robin’s ribs. He’d said he had a few bruises. Kon wouldn’t have described them like that. 

 

There were harsh red splotches all down his left side, fresh enough and close enough to the skin that Kon had to touch them to make sure Red Robin wasn’t _bleeding_. Fading green marks extended even farther under that. Kon scooted around to see his back was just as bad. His x-ray vision flashed on for a moment, for once having a good sense of timing. “Dude, these are broken! Like, not scars, broken _right now_. Jesus. You carried me with these. How are you not, like, _crying_?”

 

“It only looks bad because he hit something that wasn’t done healing. It’s fine.”

 

“You mean you went _into_ that fight with cracked ribs??” And Tim had kicked him, right _there_. Tim had a powerful kick. Kon had seen him break down a door once or twice. He’d seen the force of it going all the way through his opponent. 

 

Red Robin shrugged. Kon was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to be able to do that with broken ribs.

 

“Okay.” Kon stood, pulling Red Robin up by the arm (the right arm) and made a beeline for the room with the mattress.

 

Red Robin sighed. “You don’t want to have sex anymore, do you?”

 

“I never said that.” Kon guided Red Robin down to lay on his uninjured side. “Stay.” Red Robin looked skeptical but did.

 

The mini fridge in the kitchen didn’t have food in it (or a can opener, as Kon had discovered earlier). It had some vials of medical looking stuff Kon didn’t understand and thus was not going to use but was mostly filled with gel cold packs. He grabbed an armload of them in case Red Robin had a broken leg he’d forgotten to mention _too_.

 

Back in the room, Red Robin had twisted around to watch him through the doorway. That probably wasn’t helping anything. Kon flipped off the kitchen overhead so that the only light in the apartment was the lamp in the room they’d entered through. It bounced off the walls and tiled floor to make it a sort of soft, directionless glow. Kon could see okay in it. Red Robin might be worse with his human eyes or better, with the vigilante night vision he’d been showing off earlier. Returning to the bed, Kon knelt next to Red Robin’s back, hoping he’d stop contorting like that. He set the cold packs down on the bed and pulled out his phone.

 

“Who are you calling?”

 

“No one. Setting a timer. Humans can get frostbite in twenty minutes, and if I do this right, we should be distracted for _way_ longer than that.” He leaned over Red Robin, purposefully close, to set his phone at the head of the bed where it would be easy to see the timer go off. Kon felt fingers trailing up his side. He pinned the offending hand down next to Red Robin’s face with a mock glare. “Be good.”

 

“I don’t know what came over me.” Red Robin said this in the single least convincing tone of innocence Kon had ever heard. He snorted in a completely unsexy way.

 

“Dude! Don’t make me laugh, I’m going for a whole dom-y thing here.”

 

“Oh, is _that_ what you’re doing?” Red Robin had started a grin, a really gorgeous grin that made tiny little reflections in his eyes dance. “Do either of us really have the patience?” Probably not. Kon leaned down to kiss that grin, being careful not to put his weight on the other boy. “Mm…” Kon felt the hum through their lips.

 

Red Robin made a little mewl of complaint when he pulled away. It was Kon who was grinning now, so big it might fall off his face. New goal: collect every sound he could from the silent ninja guy. Business first though. Kon hauled one of the cold packs over. He traced where he thought he remembered a bruise under Red Robin’s arm. “Here, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Red Robin conceded. 

 

“I’m going to move your shirt again, okay?”

 

“Okay.” TTK slipped around Red Robin and the bed, hardly disturbing his sprawl as the shirt made its way off of him.

 

Red Robin hissed in a breath when the chill touched his skin. Interesting, he didn’t give a shit about his broken ribs, but the ice brought out a reaction. Kon lay another cold pack next to the first, and then a third until all the fresh bruises were covered. Red Robin held himself like he was trying not to shiver. And that, that was no good at all.

 

Kon leaned over the last cold pack he’d placed, just above his hip. He nuzzled and nipped the skin at the edges of the cold pack, getting a sweet little inhale from Red Robin. He bent lower, closer to the mattress, tracing the dips of Red Robin’s beautifully formed abs with his lips. When he reached his bellybutton, he flicked his tongue over it and Red Robin finally let go and shivered. 

 

Kon looked over to see Red Robin watching him and did it again, getting another one of those breaths, even shakier this time. He bit just under that precious little spot remembering Red Robin’s earlier instructions ‘ _Just don’t break skin’._

 

Red Robin’s body clenched and he moaned. Kon held focus on his face, making sure he still saw pleasure in the other boy’s expression as he bit again, just next to the first mark, and a third time, overlapping both of them.

 

“This is so weird.” Red Robin said through another full body shiver. 

 

“Weird… good?” Kon asked blowing gently over the pink spots.

 

“Weird I’ve never been this cold and this hard at the same time.” He clenched his fist in the blanket between them as he said it. 

 

Kon smiled. “Weird good then, huh?” 

 

Kon found that his hand was on Red Robin’s thigh, petting back and forth over the fabric of his sleep pants. “Can I take these off?”

 

Red Robin nodded. A strand of hair fell over his cheek. Kon was so busy watching it, he almost didn’t hear the quiet request that came with it. “You too?” 

 

Kon smiled, ducking his head to put a kiss on one of the bites and stood. His awareness of his body turned all the way up, he could feel little peach fuzz hairs catching in between the threads of the shirt then bouncing back to tickle his skin. He could feel the slight chill of the room’s still air like gale force winds against each newly exposed bit of himself, a feeling that wasn’t at all diminished by the thought that Red Robin was watching him, his gaze touching everywhere the chill did.

 

The shirt hitting the floor was loud against a background of nothing but their breaths. Red Robin’s eyes didn’t follow it though. They had stayed on Kon, gratifying in their heat. 

 

Kon had a good looking body. He knew it, even if his own observations hadn’t told him so, he hadn’t met many people who _hadn’t_ confirmed his attractiveness. A weird sort of sourness woke up in him sometimes. He’d remember that not only did he not work for the thing that people liked about him, but it wasn’t even his, not entirely. Kon’s body had been _Clark’s_ body first.

 

Did Red Robin know that? There was a Superboy in his timeline, so there must be a Superman too, right? Did Red Robin know his Superman? Would he notice the similarities even while they were doing something so personal? Kon couldn’t afford to care about those things. If he started, he’d never stop. That line of thinking ended with one, single, real person and it would never be Kon.

 

Red Robin was looking at him, at his face. Had he spaced out for a minute there? Kon smiled at him, an unconvincing _‘Wrong? No, nothing’s wrong’_ and stepped out of his pants too. 

 

He lay down, this time in front of Red Robin in a mirror image close enough to feel the other boy’s exhale brush over him. In the dark, he couldn’t be positive, but he thought there was a blush across Red Robin’s face. Kon lay the backs of his knuckles on Red Robin’s face feeling how warm it was, how soft it was around the tiny ridges and dips of scars and microscopic grit of stubble. He slowly smoothed that tantalizing bit of hair back behind Red Robin’s ear. He could just barely see Red Robin’s Adam's apple bob in the subdued light. 

 

Kon bent forward to rest his lips there with no real purpose or direction. Red Robin tilted his face up to let him. Kon’s hand trailed over his shoulder and collarbone as Red Robin’s came up to lay over Kon’s waist. His body curled a little as Kon began to suck, chest arching closer to Kon’s, grip on his waist tightening in a way that made the muscles there feel somehow awake. The tug of skin brought little electric zings up from his spine and stomach.

 

A cold pack started to slide off of Red Robin. Kon put a hand out, pulling it back to center and then, well Red Robin’s hard little nipple was _right there_. It might hurt though. Kon tried to remember if the bruises had spread that far over Red Robin’s chest, if it would be sore even before he touched it. Then again… ‘ _Just don’t break skin’._ Kon slowed his hicky making, going back to barely nuzzling the spot. If it wasn’t the right type of pain or whatever, Red Robin would be able to say so easier without the pressure on his throat. He rubbed a thumb around the edge of his nipple. 

 

“Ah!” Red Robin made a startled little sound. Kon pulled his hand away. Red Robin caught it and pulled it back. “It’s cold.” He explained, smirk clearly audible in his voice. “But I think you’ve given me that kink by now.” He flattened Kon’s hand against his chest and rolled his shoulders so that Kon could feel the little bead of flesh dragging against his palm. Red Robin shifted to free the arm he’d been half laying on and slid that hand between the pillow and Kon’s neck. He closed the gap between them and licked into Kon’s mouth with that hot, hot tongue.

 

Feeling quite a bit bolder, Kon began rolling the nipple between thumb and forefinger. Red Robin’s hand was still tight around his wrist, tighter in fact, but not guiding at all. That probably meant Kon was doing okay. He brought his second hand up, scraping his short nails along Red Robin’s abs, earning a shiver and a deepening kiss. 

 

He took Red Robin’s hand off his wrist and turned it back to his own chest. Kon bit lightly at his lower lip. “Touch yourself.” he breathed. “Keep touching yourself until you’re skin’s red, until it’s all swollen and soft.”

 

“Yeees.” Red Robin hisses as he started to pinch and roll his nipple, harder than Kon had even. His eyes were closed. Kon would miss the glints of light shining off of them, changing when he smiled, but then he could see the slightly deeper shadow between his brows of someone absolutely involved in what he was doing. That was pretty awesome too.

 

Kon helped him out, moving the hand that had been scraping little raised pink patterns on skin to the untouched nipple. He hesitated for a second with his free hand, then lay it against the cold pack on Red Robin’s waist. He pressed just a little bit, using much less pressure than leaping fire-escapes or carrying an injured Kryptonian would put on his ribs. Red Robin still groaned, the good kind of groan, the beautiful, ‘more please’ kind of groan Kon could recognize anywhere. That wasn’t the plan though.

 

Kon took his newly chilled hand from Red Robin’s side and slid it into the front of his pants. It turned out he wasn’t wearing boxers either. Red Robin jumped. “Fu-“ he turned his head and bit the pillow, muffling himself. His hand had gone to Kon’s shoulder, nails digging into him.

 

He only clung tighter when an icy thumb dragged over the slit of his cock to smear precome down the rock hard shaft. “You stopped touching yourself.” Kon reminded him with a twist of his other nipple. Red Robin’s hand went in jolts back to his chest, unconsciously stilling each time a stroke brought Kon’s hand back to the head. As Kon’s hand started to warm up, Red Robin got his coordination back. Kon could see the twist of his fingers getting back into motion and feel his hot breath as he released the pillow from his teeth. Kon’s TTK pushed the one last bit of clothing separating them off of Red Robin’s legs. He could see the little glint of Red Robin’s open eyes looking at him before he was pulled into another kiss.

 

Red Robin rolled them like some crazy martial arts move so that he was on top of Kon. The cold packs fell onto Kon’s stomach making him shiver. Red Robin’s body heat had warmed them significantly but it was still a shock. Red Robin was grinding down against him, and Kon had already come not that long ago but _fuck_ did that feel good. He looped a leg behind Red Robin’s knee in encouragement and arched into the movement. The rhythm was good, sooo good. It was… It was like… 

 

“Fuck me.” He said it without thinking, without remembering Red Robin’s ribs, or that he hadn’t even fingered himself in nearly a year. “Fuck me, please, Red. I want your cock in me. I want you to stretch me open. I wanna feel every bit of you. I want…” His hand was in Red Robin’s hair again. He hoped he wasn’t gripping too hard. Red Robin wasn’t making a sound so it couldn’t be too hard. Maybe not hard enough? He wasn’t making a sound, what did that mean?

 

Kon moaned in disappointment when Red Robin pulled away. How on earth was the guy managing to _stop_ in the middle of all of this? He wasn’t even the one who’d already come!

 

“We’ll need lube.”

 

Oh.

 

Before Red Robin could finish getting up drawers shot out of their places in the dresser, haphazardly propelled by TTK. The bottle of lube they’ed found earlier fell from it’s hiding spot and skidded over the floor. It tripped on the edge of the mattress becoming a projectile.

 

Red Robin caught it before it hit him in the face. A beat passed. God, Kon was such a dork. He’d totally freaked Red Robin out hadn’t he?

 

“Oops. That was, um… I have this thing called tactile telekinesis and um…”

Red Robin looked from the bottle in his hand to Kon. “I know… So you’re a little excited about this, huh?”

 

Kon facepalmed. At least the guy wasn’t scared but… fuck. He really was a dork. Didn’t he use to be somewhat smooth? He mumbled an apology into his hand. 

 

There was a warm touch on Kon’s arm. “Hey…” Fingers stroked and then circled his wrist. Kon let them pull his hand away from his face, but couldn’t really look at Red Robin even in the dark. “Don’t be sorry.” He kissed the corner of Kon’s lips. Some tension left Kon’s body. He turned into the kiss. “If you’ll remember…” Red Robin sucked Kon’s lip in between his own. “I’ve gotten pretty excited too.” Kon opened his eyes to see Red Robin looking down at him. His hair was falling to tickle Kon’s cheek like the point of the cowl had earlier that night. 

 

Red Robin was pretty, despite all of the scars and the weird secrets, on top of the strength, the skill, and the drive of a vigilante. He was scary, and sad, and cool, and cute all wrapped up in one person. He’d moaned for Kon to pull his hair, do more, do it harder and he’d patiently given him soft, comforting, little kisses when Kon was embarrassed. 

 

Red Robin grinned, catching Kon’s gaze. “In fact, I’m just happy to see it’s reciprocal.”

 

“Oh my god…” Kon’s voice cracked. “Are you still talking about math?” He cracked up. Red Robin actually seemed to take a moment before he got it, a confused look turning into an eye roll and then his own little laugh. Kon leaned up for a sloppy kiss, made sloppier by the occasional giggle from one of them.

 

The timer on Kon’s phone went off in the middle of it all, startling both of them. Kon blanked the screen while Red Robin tossed the cold packs to the floor. “Okay, you were thoroughly correct. I completely forgot about the time limit. I’ve got to say though,” he poked at one of them, “I don’t think they’re designed to stay cold during intense cardio.”

 

“Ooh, ‘intense cardio’ huh? mind if I get a plaque engraved with that?”

 

Red Robin kissed him again instead of answering and pushed him back down to the pillows. “Never done this part before. Need to concentrate.” He leaned back and popped the cap on the lube.

 

“Wait,” Kon said, “Am I taking your virginity?” Holly shit. Should Kon be concerned or something? He’d been the one to suggest… almost everything. Shit. Was he like, peer-pressuring?

 

Red Robin huffed a little laugh. “I’m not new to sex.” He sounded like he was telling kon ‘I’m not new to breathing’. Kon was a bit embarrassed, but the feeling was far overwhelmed by relief. “I’m just used to reversed rolls.”

 

That was a completely different kind of inexperience, not a kid who maybe didn’t know what he was agreeing to. Red Robin had  _been_ with people before, was expanding rather than starting off. But still… Double checking…

 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Kon put maybe forty percent of the sultriness he could muster into the line. He didn’t want it to sound as awkward and self-conscious as he felt, but the question needed to sound like a real question too. “I could do you, suck you off, or just kiss you till we come…” Kon let his leg brush across Red Robin’s, bringing back a little contact, a little thrill (for both of them hopefully). “Tell me what you want, Red. I’ll enjoy every minute of it.”

 

Red Robin let out a shaky breath. Kon felt successful. “All of the above?” _Fuck_ yes.

 

“Yep. Sounds good.” Kon gave a thumbs up. Was he blushing again? Fuck, he didn’t care.

 

Red Robin grinned. “Cool.” God, he was so pretty. He rubbed a drop of the lube between the fingers of one hand, warming it up. 

“I assume you’ve bottomed before?”

 

He slipped the other hand under Kon’s knee and lifted it to rest on his shoulder.

 

“Safe assumption.” Kon rolled his hips a little.

 

A slick fingertip slid between the sides of Kon’s ass and pushed gently at his entrance. Kon sighed.

 

Unbelievably slowly, Red Robin pressed in. Kon closed his eyes to feel. It didn’t hurt. Sometimes being penetrated had hurt. Passed the TTK field he was as vulnerable as anyone else. Red Robin was being so gentle though. All Kon could feel was pressure, and the thrill of nerve endings waking up. Maybe it was because Red Robin knew what it was like to be on the other end of events.

 

Kon’s eyes fluttered open. Red Robin was watching him intently, studying, memorizing. If Kon hadn’t already been hard, that look would have done it. Kon was focusing so deeply on holding Red Robin’s gaze, that the first surprise brush against his prostate made him cry out as every muscle he had contracted.

 

“Oh,” Red Robin breathed, sounding surprised himself, “It’s so close.” He brushed over it again and Kon whimpered. “Is that what you like?” 

 

_Yes_ , Kon thought.

 

Red Robin started making little circles around it, pressing and tracing around the bundle of nerves. It felt different on each side, which with all his experience, Kon had never noticed before. “Or this?”

 

_Yes!_ he thought again.

 

A quick thrust made Kon arch. “That seemed effective too.” Red Robin murmured somehow managing to sound like a sex kitten and a statistician looking over a list of numbers at the same time.

 

“Fuck!” Kon got his voice back. “Stretch me. Now. So that you can fucking start fucking me fucking ASAP!”

 

Red Robin hummed an aggravatingly pleased little sound. He kept the tip of his finger pressing _right_ into that spot as he shifted his wrist to each side, slowly, so goddamned slowly.

 

“ _Yes_ …” Kon moaned as the second finger entered. He groaned as it repeated the same _slow_ pattern. “Oh my _God._ Red, _you’re_ the virgin, not me.”

 

“M’not a virgin.” He spoke absently. “You're very tight. I don't think we should rush this.”

 

“What?” Kon squinted at him in the dark, trying to make out an expression. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? 'Rushing' might be the main descriptor of most of Kon's sex life, which did not sound great when he really thought about it.

 

“Here.” There was a little smile in Red Robin’s voice as he guided Kon’s hand between his own legs. He interlaced their fingers, slicking Kon’s up. “If you want to see how tight you are… Touch yourself.”

 

Okay, shoe was on the other foot now. Kon made a face at Red Robin which a little huff of a breath told him the guy saw. It is sort of unfairly hot though, remembering how breathy and desperate Red Robin got with Kon directing things, and seeing the dark shadow of his strong frame over Kon, fingers _in_ Kon at the same time. Kon pushed a finger into himself, and yeah, once he was doing the work himself, he felt the resistance. He should really learn how to do this for himself, how to do what Red Robin was doing earlier for himself. Did it feel so different just because it was another person whom Kon wanted so goddamned much, or did Red Robin have skills Kon didn’t?

 

“Does it hurt?” Red Robin asked, the slight tilt of his head somehow looking like a frown even in the shadows.

 

“A bit…” Kon admitted, still working himself open.

 

“You don’t like pain.”

 

“I can handle it.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to.”

 

Red Robin stopped the motion of Kon’s hand with a touch. He removed his own fingers so that the only stretch was from Kon’s single digit. “Just hold it there. Feel the warmth. When I do this for myself… My palm against my own skin feels hot, like it’s the only place all of the energy could go. Do you feel how hot you are?” He put his own palm flat on the spot where Kon’s thigh became one round cheek. It was hot, surprisingly so. His own hand was hot too. He could feel himself relaxing like he would on a warm day in a beam of sunlight.

 

“Yes…” he barely said. He could imagine Red Robin doing this to himself, feeling the same thing.

 

“Good.” Red Robin murmured. He kissed the inner side of Kon’s knee, still crooked over his shoulder. “When I do this, I can always feel how soft I am inside. I never expect it, but I am.” He grins and Kon can feel it against his leg. “You’re soft inside too, Boy of Steel. Soft, and good, and even hotter than my hand feels in the cold. Do you feel that too?”

 

_Yes_ , he mouthed. He really was soft inside. Red Robin had felt that, had taken his time feeling it.

 

“Can you feel your pulse at your back?”

 

Kon nodded. It was the weirdest thing, that it was _him_ his body and it was still so surprising to find it there.

 

“Isn’t it mesmerizing?”

 

Kon nodded again. He had topped for other people before, of course. Men and women had all seemed pretty satisfied. He’d never felt this in any of them though. It had been good mostly, great a lot of the time, but Red Robin was teasing out all the details from the primal background, making them more vivid. Kon was far from inexperienced, but this felt new.

 

Kon shivered when the pad of his finger, apparently of its own volition, grazed over his prostate. It wasn’t the same as when Red Robin had done it, wrong angle, but it was good.

 

“You're so beautiful right now.”

 

“You have really good night vision, don’t you?”

 

“Take the compliment.” Red Robin said with a little smile in his voice and slid a thin finger in next to Kon’s.

 

Kon let out a shaky breath. He rubbed over that little spot inside himself again as Red Robin slowly, gently, but firmly started to press in the opposite direction. “When it’s me, I feel like each strand of muscle resists the stretch. It’s so satisfying how it burns, how I feel strong against it. Then, something shifts. I don’t know if it’s physiological, or physiological, but it’s very real. When that thing shifts, each of those muscle strands relax. It feels amazing, like the first breath when you break the surface of the water. Sometimes I come just from that feeling.”

 

Kon stopped the motion of his hand and took a deep, shaky breath. It would be so easy to follow Red Robin’s words and come right then, again. Imagining the other boy breathing hard with a mess on his stomach and his fingers still inside himself. Knowing those fingers were in Kon right at that moment and their owner was watching him, thinking he was beautiful. Knowing that Kon had just learned how to do this to himself, tomorrow, or the next day, or the next, any time he wanted it. Knowing that he had real control over his body. Kon took a deep, even breath.

 

“Thinking about baseball?” Red Robin asked, quietly glowing.

 

“Uh-huh,” Kon confirmed. “It’d be great if you’d fuck me now.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Red Robin was a fucking athlete. He was strong, elegant, and controlled all the way to the end when he crumpled against Kon, crying these amazing sounds against his neck, come between them. On the way to that wonderful end, Kon made sure to grip Red Robin’s hair, to scratch his back, to bite a little when they kissed, and to remember each of the gorgeous sounds Red Robin gave him in return.

 

After a moment in which Kon was almost sure they would fall asleep still interlocked, Red Robin sleepily extricated himself. He kissed Kon again on his way out of the bed. The faucet ran in the other room. Then Red Robin was back, wiping a warm towel across Kon’s stomach and thighs, kissing each spot where their well-earned mess had been. Kon let his fingers drift through the other boy’s hair as he did so, down to his shoulders to draw soft patterns over the marks he’d left. When they were both clean, Red Robin sprawled next to Kon on the futon, one leg over his, face buried back into that same spot on his neck. Kon wriggled to fit them together better and dragged the thin blanket over them both with a twitch of TTK.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the uncompromising happiness he was feeling that moment was artificial, a bubble of emotion caused by all the dopamine, and oxytocin, and shit, the things that accompanied sex whether it was a good idea or not. He knew that this amazing person just barely snoring next to him was still really a stranger. He knew he’d felt like this before, and been kicked out a few days later.

 

He was still happy though. He was still going to enjoy that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what happens next, subscribe to Me, Myself, and That Stranger (also in this series). If you don’t really care about the plot but want to see the next explicit scene (speaking from experience? Me? Naw…) subscribe to the series itself. This fic will not have more chapters itself, seeing as it’s an excerpt… thingy.
> 
> I would like to credit “passed the TTK field, Kon was as vulnerable as anyone.” to Sions by winterlive, which is awesome identity porn and also has awesome porn porn. I listened to the excellent podfic of it by reena_jenkins. That fact may have been in canon somewhere, but that’s where I first got it.


End file.
